


Lost In Translation

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exchange Student AU, Frostcup - Freeform, Gen, Hijack, Hijack Week, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving home for an entire year to live as an exchange student with the Overland family in Burgess is a big step for Hiccup. He's understandably a little anxious about it... even if the <i>son</i> in said family happens to be downright <i>gorgeous</i>. (Actually, <i>that</i> little fact just makes him even more <i>nervous</i>, considering they're going to be sharing a room while he's there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One was written for December 2013 HiJack Week Challenge Day Two (Moving In Together.)

****

**LOST IN TRANSLATION  
Chapter 1  
By Senashenta**

Living with strangers was going to be really weird. But it would be worth it, considering it was for his education, right? And apparently the son in the family he was going to be staying with spoke Norwegian. They were supposed to be nice people, too. 

Even knowing that didn’t make Hiccup any less nervous, though. His stomach had twisted into a tight knot the moment he had gotten up in the morning and was still the same the following day when he got off the plane at the airport in Burgess, USA. Hiccup felt vaguely sick as he picked up his luggage and headed out, unsure how he was supposed to find his ride, or how he would even ask for help if he couldn’t locate them. 

“Hallo, her borte!” 

Hiccup blinked and looked over at the voice, surprised to hear his native language in amongst the din of English. Green eyes skimmed around until they settled on the source of the words, a tall boy about his own age, with shockingly white hair and surprisingly blue eyes. Hiccup found himself staring as the other boy began pushing his way over, shouldering through the crowd with little murmurs and ‘excuse me’s. 

“Whew!” When he finally reached Hiccup, he took a moment to right his shirt and brush at his jeans absently, then grinned and held out his hand. “You’re Hiccup, right?” He asked in surprisingly flawless Norwegian, “I’m Jack. You’re staying with me and my family while you’re here.” 

Finally managing to shake himself back to the real world, Hiccup reached to take the offered hand. Slightly cold fingers clasped his and Jack shook firmly before releasing him again. 

“Nice to meet you.” Hiccup offered, and Jack grinned, already reaching for one of his bags and hefting it up off the ground. Together they made their way out and to the parking lot, where Jack stowed his luggage in the trunk of a little blue Neon and then climbed into the driver’s seat. Hiccup took the passenger’s side, obviously. 

During the drive, Jack told him a little about his family and his home, and pointed out the occasional landmark as they passed by. He had a little sister, he said, named Emma, who was very fond of flowers, butterflies and hugs. She was very excited to meet Hiccup and had been practicing the few words of Norwegian that Jack had been teaching her so that she could greet him properly. 

Their father, North, was adoptive, and Jack warned Hiccup that he could be really intimidating on first sight, but was really just a big softie as soon as he opened his mouth. Hiccup shyly commented that his own father, Stoick, was like that, too. Jack just grinned at him in response—and Hiccup blushed and turned his attention to the road beyond the window. 

The rest of the trip was made in silence on Hiccup’s part, though he listened intently as Jack continued to talk, until they pulled up in the driveway of a middle-class two-story home. The brunet peered through the windshield, taking in the sight. When he spotted a little girl at the front window, he lifted one hand and gave a tentative wave. She waved back enthusiastically, then scrambled away, he assumed to run to the door. 

When Hiccup finally began climbing out of the car, Jack was already out and hauling his bags from the trunk again. Hiccup hurried around to pick up two of them, leaving the third for Jack to bring inside only because the other boy insisted. 

Emma met them at the door (though North was absent; he was at work and would be home later) and greeted them both excitedly, stumbling over a shaky Norwegian greeting. She mispronounced a few things, which Jack gently corrected, and Hiccup did his best to introduce himself in English in return—which, again, Jack had to correct a few things on. But they got by. 

By the time Emma was willing to let him go and put his things away, Hiccup was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Jack finally shooed his sister off to watch television and brought Hiccup through the house, back to the room he would be staying in. 

“Hope you don’t mind sharing,” Jack was back to Norwegian again, which Hiccup was grateful for. But he did hope the longer he was there the more English he would pick up himself. That would make life much easier for everyone involved. “But the basement is really cold and my room is big enough, so we just moved the bunks in here.” 

Hiccup looked around. The bedroom _was_ large—bigger than his back at home in Berk—with a set of bunk beds pushed up against one wall and a desk under the window. A second desk was at the foot of the beds, and a low, low dresser lined the opposite wall. 

“It’s fine.” He said finally, then hesitated before, “can I take the bottom bunk?” 

Jack shrugged and pulled the suitcase he was carrying over to drop it on the bed in question. “Sure. I’ll be top.” 

Hiccup coughed a little at his wording, then dragged the other two bags over to set them on the floor next to where Jack had set the first. Still looking around, he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Jack grinned again—and Hiccup glanced away, reaching to scrub the back of one hand against his face when another flush began to color his cheeks. Because Jack was really, exceedingly handsome, and Hiccup was having a seriously hard time trying to ignore that fact. 

“So,” The white-haired boy continued, “you’ve got half the closet and half the dresser. And we moved the spare desk out of the basement for you, so you can take over the one by the window.” He smiled down at Hiccup, “if you need anything just let me know and I’ll give you a hand.” 

Hiccup nodded mutely, secretly thinking that Jack’s agreeing to be top would work for him in more than just the bunk-bed sense. And he had only been in the house for less than an hour. 

The next whole year was going to be really interesting, that was for sure.


End file.
